


After all this time (I'm still into you)

by starsandnightskies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Childhood, Drabble, M/M, my fault, so basically Louis and Harry are at kindergarten and they become friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandnightskies/pseuds/starsandnightskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry goes to kindergarten and Louis protects him from the mean kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After all this time (I'm still into you)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Still into you by Paramore. I hope you enjoy!

** **

**After all this time (I'm still into you) [Larry drabble]**

"Well Harry, you're a big boy now! Already going to kindergarten!" Harry nodded proudly and clutched his plush kitten Fluffy to his chest.

"How old are you?" Miss asked, a smile on her face. One of little Harry's small hands left the cat and held up four fingers. "Four already?" she gasped. Harry nodded again. He felt big, now he was going to kindergarten and not to preschool anymore. Preschool was for babies. "Well, why don't you come with me? I've got a table all set for you."

Miss seemed nice enough, Harry thought. Maybe leaving Mummy wasn't so bad. 

"Be a good boy", Anne said. Harry nodded, still clutching Fluffy. She kissed him on the top of his head. "Be nice to the kids and show them how good your manners are. Sharing is caring, remember?"

"Sharing is caring", Harry repeated obediently, like his Mummy had taught him. 

Anne smiled. "Very good. I love you, baby. I'll be back soon." Miss took him by the hand and he waved at his Mummy with wide green eyes as Miss lead him into the classroom.

"This is your seat, Harry. It's for you and you alone, so don't let the other kids take it from you. Some can be very mean. If they are, you have to tell me." Harry nodded, even if he didn't understand why people would be mean to each other. Wasn't it much more fun to all be friends? 

There was a sign on his table with letters on it and Harry tried to read it because Mummy had taught him to read and spell his own name. "H-A-R-R-Y", he spelled out carefully, recognizing the letters as his own name. 

Miss looked impressed. "Very good", she praised him and Harry smiled proudly. "Come on, let's put your kitten away. What's her name?"

"Fluffy", Harry told her, hugging the plush animal closer to his chest.

"That's a nice name. Let's give her a nice place, shall we?" Harry reluctantly handed Fluffy to her and she put the plush kitten on the shelf where some other stuffed animals were placed already. "Now she can watch over you and have fun with the others, see?" Harry nodded, but went to stand on his tippy-toes to see if he could still reach her. He didn't want her to be too far away.

Miss took him by the hand and lead him to his seat. Harry noticed that all of a sudden every seat was taken. "Well kids, let's make a circle!" Miss said cheerfully. Everyone dragged their chairs to the centre of the classroom and formed a circle. Harry followed their example and he sat next to two boys who looked somewhat older than Harry himself.

"Children, this is Harry and he's new here! I want you all to be nice to him, can you do that?" 

"Yes Miss", everyone chorused. Harry blushed when all the attention was suddenly shifted towards him.

After that, everyone told something about their weekend but Harry had nothing to tell. He hadn't visited his granny and he didn't have a nice brand new firetruck to play with. He only had Fluffy and she knew all of his secrets. It was not like his parents couldn't afford the toys, but Harry never wanted them. Fluffy was all he needed.

After story-telling time, Miss told them to go back to their tables and start colouring with the pencils they had brought. Harry sniffled. He hadn't brought pencils. It was only his first day and he had already disobeyed the rules. What would his Mummy think of him?

"Miss, Harry doesn't have pencils!" a boy called. Harry sniffled again and rubbed his eyes with his small fists. He was a big boy now and big boys didn't cry. 

"Didn't you bring pencils sweetie?" A tear escaped and Harry sniffled harder, shaking his head. Miss didn't say anything and more tears escaped, quicker and quicker.

"Hey tiny boy, why are you crying?" The boy had a loud voice. Harry didn't like loud voices.

"He forgot his pencils!" another boy exclaimed accusingly. 

"Don't cry, tiny boy. You can share mine!"

"Be nice, Louis", Miss scolded. 

"But I offered him to share my pencils!" Loud Voice said.

"Go to your table, Louis" 

"But Miss!"

"Now, Louis." Light footsteps pattered away and he heard mumbling.

"You will share your pencils with him, won't you, Timmy?" Miss said.

The boy, Timmy, nodded and Harry recognized him as the boy who had called out Harry didn't bring pencils. Miss left and Timmy glared at the young boy. "I'm not sharing my pencils with a cry baby like you." Harry cried even harder, tears streaming down his face and he just wanted to go home, to his Mummy.

"Louis, put that back!" Miss screeched.

"Here. Please stop crying. I don't like tiny boys who cry." The boy with the loud voice pushed a plush kitten into Harry's arms. Harry hid his face in Fluffy's fur and inhaled the scent of home. It made him feel a little safer.

"Louis, go stand in the corner", Miss said.

"But Miss! He stopped crying! You're okay now, right tiny boy?"

"Yes", Harry sniffed.

"Timmy didn't want to share his pencils, Miss!"

"Timmy, remember what I told you about sharing? Sharing is caring, right? Harry dear, you can sit next to Louis if you want. I'll move your table next to his", Miss said.

Harry finally retreated his face out of Fluffy's fur. "Really? Can I sit next to Louis?" 

Miss smiled. "Yes dear, if you want to." Harry nodded enthusiastically.

"Does that mean I don't have to stand in the corner anymore?" Louis asked.

Miss sighed. "No Louis, you don't have to stand in the corner anymore. But you cannot just take someone else's stuff from the shelf, can you?"

"No Miss", Louis said.

"And be nice to Harry." Louis nodded happily and gently pulled Harry up. Miss pushed Harry's table next to Louis' and the two boys sat down.

"Here", Louis said and he pushed his box with pencils towards the younger boy.

"Thanks", Harry whispered. He put Fluffy down next to him on the table and took a blue pencil out of the box. 

"What you gonna draw?"

"Fluffy."

"But she isn't blue."

"I can draw her in blue if I want to", Harry argued.

"You should draw her in grey, because she is grey. She'd feel offended if you drew her in blue because she isn't blue", Louis explained patiently.

"Really?" Louis nodded. Harry put down the blue pencil and picked up the grey one, smiling at Louis as he started drawing Fluffy, in grey this time. Louis smiled proudly and started drawing too; a tiny boy with big green eyes.

"It's time to go outside and play games!" Miss announced after a while. Harry put away Louis' pencils carefully and waited for Louis to get up.

"I'll put Fluffy away for you so she doesn't get all dirty", Louis offered. He picked Fluffy up carefully and put her back on the shelf, next to a dinosaur. "That's Ronald. He's mine", Louis said. "I hope they like each other."

"Me too", Harry said, "but Fluffy isn't scared of dinosaurs." 

"Good." And the two boys joined the other kids outside.

"We're playing hide-and-seek", Timmy decided bossily. 

"We're in", Louis said.

Timmy turned towards them with a glare on his face. "Cry babies aren't allowed to join."

"Harry's not a cry baby", Louis said with a frown on his face.

"He is and he can't join."

"Well, then I'm not joining either", Louis said and a silence fell. Apparently Louis was an important part of the group and it shocked them that he didn't want to join if Harry couldn't.

"Fine", Timmy finally said, "he can join. But he's it."

"You okay with that, Haz?"

Harry smiled a little at the nickname and nodded. "Yeah, that's okay. I'll count to twenty. One, two, three...." He covered his eyes and started counting. He heard footsteps running away and he opened his eyes once again when he had reached twenty. 

A head with messy brown hair and happy blue eyes peeked around a bush and waved at him. Louis. He pointed at the corner of the building and when Harry turned around, he was just in time to see Timmy disappearing around the corner.

"Timmy, found you!"

Timmy stomped towards Harry. "I knew it was a bad idea to let you join!" he yelled.

"Don't yell at him, Timmy. You should have found a better hiding place if you didn't want him to find you first", Louis said as he left his hiding spot.

"He cheated!" Timmy screamed.

"Come on, Haz. Let's go inside. He's a sore loser", Louis said to Harry and he lead the younger boy back inside. And Harry knew he'd found a friend in Louis.

**Author's Note:**

> I gave myself feels oh god. You can blame the picture.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! And if you feel like it, please leave a comment :)


End file.
